Christmas Party
by garnet thrill
Summary: Olivia's late getting home to their Christmas party and all she can think about is Alex. AO established, graphic femslash. Don't like it? Go away.
1. Chapter 1

This is super short, but I promise I'll follow up as soon as possible so I can get the whole giant smutty shebang up before Christmas! Reviews will make me smile a mile wide. _Jen_

* * *

Olivia twisted her fingers around each other in the back of her cab. She'd already flashed her badge and told the cabbie in her most menacing voice to go as fast as he could, but no amount of police authority could alleviate this traffic. She cursed whichever rapist had made a young girl's life hell the night before. And she knew that part of her irritation had to do with the fact that he had also made her late for the Christmas party she and Alex were throwing. Well, not really she and Alex. More like just Alex. From the day she had chirpily come up with the idea to when she had come home laden with tinsel to string around the apartment, to when Olivia had almost been crushed by the number of drinks in the fridge, Alex's life had been about this party. And prosecuting sex offenders, but this party was pretty high up on the list too.

Olivia yawned. She didn't want to be tired, but having gotten a total of two hours' sleep in the last two days hadn't done her any good either. Amidst a sea of red taillights and a cacophony of honking cars, she fell into a half-asleep reverie of the perfect pick-me-up. Alex's fingers, ghosting over her face, one making its way up to tangle in her hair, the other sliding down and back up under her shirt. Further up, touching, still gently, so gently, circling her breast and – just then – suddenly applying pressure and pinching her nipple at the same time as Alex's mouth bit down on Olivia's earlobe.

Olivia gasped and opened her eyes, but the cabbie didn't hear her over the sound of his engine suddenly revving as they lurched forward one block, only for the light to turn red again. Her eyes drooped shut again as she leaned her head back into the headrest. Alex's tongue, licking its way up her neck until Alex's lips reached her mouth, not quite kissing but merely breathing in unison. In, out, as Alex's hands worked more magic over both her breasts, more carelessly now, not giving in to specifics but simply grabbing at whatever they could. In, out, as one of Alex's hands skillfully unbuttoned her jeans, let down her fly, and made its way into her pants. In, out, and finally together, as Alex's lips met hers and Alex's fingers pressed onto the moisture that essentially comprised her underwear.

Olivia jerked awake with the cab's jerky stop and the cabbie's rough demand for her money. She stood outside the building for a couple of seconds, regaining what there was to regain of her composure. Her irritation at the rapist who had taken up two days of her time was gone. Her tiredness was gone. Her memory of the Christmas party was also gone. All she knew at that moment was that her nipples were hard and that it wasn't because of the cold, that she was wet as anything, and that only one thing could relieve her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I finished this off fairly quickly because I have to get ready for a Christmas party of my own! Hope you all have a great holiday and that this brings you a bit of joy. Reviews are, as always, appreciated :D _Jen_

* * *

Alex glanced at the clock for the thousandth time that night. Olivia had texted her at 10 o'clock with a brief, "On my way," but Alex hadn't heard from her since. It wasn't unheard of for Olivia to be delayed, but Olivia could have at least let her know. It was past 11 already and most of the guests were starting to collapse all over their living room, either drunk or just exhausted from their common jobs in law enforcement. Just as Alex looked away from the clock, Olivia burst in through the door. She had a look in her eyes that made Alex weak at sight, but which changed to bewilderment as she took in the dozens of people milling around their apartment. Alex strode over to her girlfriend. "Christmas party, babe, remember?" she said quietly, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder. The confusion was slowly replaced by the previous look again.

Olivia put her mouth right next to Alex's ear and murmured, "I don't care. I need you. Now."

Alex shivered, maybe because of the contrast of Olivia's hot breath over her cold ear, maybe because of what those demanding words made her feel.

Olivia took a quick look around the room and realized that nobody had even noticed her arrival, which would mean that nobody would notice her and Alex's disappearance. She half-dragged, half-led Alex into their bedroom and used Alex to shut the door, reaching one hand down to lock it as the other latched itself onto Alex's waist and her mouth covered Alex's. Her tongue fought its way into Alex's wide-open mouth, then sloppily licked a searing-hot path down Alex's neck and across Alex's collarbone. She moved her other hand to the hem of Alex's dress, shoving it up as they turned around in unison and fell backwards onto their bed. Quick as anything, she unbuttoned her pants, peeled them off with her underwear, and reached back up to remove Alex's underwear as well. Before Alex knew what was going on, she was enveloped in a haze of roaring sound that vaguely took the form of, "Fuck yes, Olivia," as the sheer amount of passion she felt in those licks sent her into a frenzy.

Alex was vaguely aware of her hands writhing in Olivia's hair, tugging at it almost too hard as she came closer and closer to exploding. She moaned loudly, hoping this would signal that she needed something _more_ to make her come. Olivia made some kind of sound in response – maybe it was speech, maybe something more primal – but even the added vibration on her center wasn't enough. "Aaagaaahliiiiivv," she panted, making more of an attempt at speech this time. Olivia made the same sound again, but louder. Then it came again, without prompting.

Alex suddenly realized that Olivia was having an orgasm while continuing to go down on her. It was no wonder that Olivia hadn't entered her with three fingers, the usual catalyst that could send her skyrocketing – those fingers had been busy pleasuring Olivia herself. The thought of this, combined with Olivia's continued groans and licks against and around her clit, finally drove her into oblivion.

Olivia felt Alex's almost-painful grip on her hair relax and removed her fingers from herself, satisfied. She moved up the bed so that she faced Alex, who still appeared slightly dazed. The sight of messed-up blonde hair combined with Alex's dress hitched up around her waist almost took her breath away. She leaned down next to Alex's ear again and whispered, "You're so hot. I don't want to share you with all those people out there."

Alex's ears were no longer cold, and she knew for certain that the shiver that ran through her had nothing to do with the temperature. She lolled her head around to face Olivia. "Nobody said you have to."


End file.
